


<Halloween>

by miseliya0304



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miseliya0304/pseuds/miseliya0304





	

*一个万圣节前的啪啪啪。  
*渣文笔小破车请轻喷QQ

中岛一走到厨房看到的就是这样的景像——他的爱人穿着一件款式华丽的白色丝质衬衫,光裸着大腿在厨房走动,只穿着一条黑色的小兔子内裤走来走去。

山田为了拍万圣节的视频,用心的打扮了。

戴了灰色隐形眼镜的瞳孔,加深的五感,淡淡的黑眼圈,和嘴唇上的薄薄深色口红,带着病态又苍白的美丽。

这样的妆扮让他看起来就像是个中古世纪生活在华丽古堡里的小吸血鬼伯爵,既危险却又惹人怜爱。

''裕翔你帮我拿⋯⋯''在山田转身时,中岛立刻就覆了上来。未说完的请求被中岛的唇舌堵住,骨节分明的大手也牢牢固定住山田的身躯。

中岛一把把山田抱上大理石台面上,双手撑在山田两侧,几乎脸贴脸的看着他。

''你今天真好看,穿成这样是要拍视频?''

''你竟然知道的话就赶快放开我,要来不及了''山田喘着气略为羞愤的说道,吐出的热气全打在中岛脸上。

看着对方被亲的红润的嘴唇一张一合,中岛又忍不住亲了上去,唇舌交缠时发出的黏腻水声在安静的厨房里格外明显。

''那现在我宣布你的计画改变了,之後我可以帮忙''

说完,中岛的吻就落在山田颈边,柔软的唇舌舔在脖颈上,湿湿软软的感觉让山田别扭的转动身子。

中岛虔诚的亲吻他的脖颈,嘴巴在嫩肉上吸允,在白皙的皮肤留下一个个的红色记号。

''我也想一起入镜,你帮我想想我适合甚麽好吗?''

中岛一边说话一边在山田的肩膀留下一个不深不浅的牙印,细细的把被放在流理台的山田一路从耳朵亲到了胸膛。

高挺的鼻尖有意识的在胸前小豆附近逗留,等到他充血变硬後,就隔着衣服含住对方胸前的小小凸起不停舔弄。胸口传来的酥麻感觉一点一点的蚕食山田的理智。

''嗯哼.... ''山田发出一声细小的呻吟。

''你还没说我可不可以入镜呢''中岛一边熟练的挑逗山田的欲望一边执着於刚才的问题。

''啊......可...可以....''

突然大力吸允的所制造的快感让山田无心讨论就现在来说无关紧要的事。

布料摩擦的快感和口腔的吸力很快就让胸前小点变硬涨大,另一边则被用手指搓揉着,虽然比不上口腔所带来的感受大,但是也让山田兴奋不已。

捏住丶旋转丶用指尖拨弄,中岛一连串的举动让山田又轻喘出声。红肿的乳珠再被舔湿的白色布料下格外显眼,中岛只觉得身下人的每一处都在诱惑着他。

情不自禁紧抱住在胸前作弄的黑色脑袋的山田,腿不自觉的缠上中岛的腰。时不时流漏的细小呻吟和此刻的举动无疑是给中岛最好的鼓励。

受到充分刺激而站立的山田分身隔着薄薄一层内裤在中岛的腹肌上不断摩擦,微湿的前端带给中岛一丝冰凉的触感。

中岛放过已经被彻底玩弄过的乳头,手顺着小腹就摸进对方的内裤里,露出山田那已经硬挺的性器。

熟练的摩擦柱身,刺激所有的性感带,爱人的呼吸随着自己的动作而逐渐变急促丶粗重,顶端也开始分泌更多液体。掌控对方高潮的感觉让中岛裕翔的控制欲得到极大的满足。

''舒服吗?''中岛贴着山田的耳朵加快了手上的速度。

''裕...裕翔....不,不行了...嗯.....''

''要..要射了.....啊''

被带茧指头重重擦过的小孔成功将山田带上高潮。山田在高潮来临的那一刻紧紧地搂住中岛的脖子,射精带来的快感让他脑袋一片空白,他只能像条脱水的鱼一样大口喘气。

''现在换我了''

中岛脱掉自己被白浊弄脏的衣服,只剩一件黑色牛仔裤。从身後的柜子拿出一管润滑液,精瘦的身体恶意似的用下身的硬物顶撞对方的屁股。

他迅速的把脱到一半的内裤扒下,令两条雪白的腿架在自己肩膀。沾满润滑的修长手指就试探性的抚上穴口。

''放松一点''中岛拍拍山田的屁股提醒他放松,身後扩张的手指先是在洞口打转,等到对方不那麽紧张後才慢慢进入。

手指头一边深入,人一边安抚身下紧绷的山田。

细细的指头在肠道进进出出,仔细地摸过每一处。缓缓增加的手指在肠壁里旋转抚弄,直到碰触到内壁里面微微凸起的一点时才停止动作。

''啊啊...碰到..碰到了''山田的声音高昂且断断续续的,整个人因为突如其来的快感而整个背脊紧绷着,控制不住的发出呻吟声。

''这里是吗?''中岛的手又在那点上轻轻地按压,山田如触电般的抖了一下,手立刻堵住自己刚冒出口的呻吟。

中岛觉得好笑,明明做过这麽多次了,山田却每次都像第一次一样,害羞又可爱。

''声音很好听,手就不要遮住了好吗?''

山田眼眶盛满了被刺激出的泪水,瞪着在自己身上作乱的人。

中岛伸出舌头把睫毛上的泪珠卷走,手放在他纤细的腰侧上,在体内的手指却不断旋转进入。

表情虔诚的像是某种仪式,每一刻都要仔细保存。即使下身蓄势待发的硬物散发着灼热气息,所有的动作也都只是温柔带着粗暴意味的。

他情不自禁地圈住对方的脖子,在中岛的脸上落下一吻。

''可以进来了。''山田声音沙哑的在对方耳边说道。

''不行,还不够,你会受伤''说完後,只加快了扩张的速度。

中岛憋的满头大汗却依然认真的做着扩张的样子,让山田觉得幸福又心疼。

他伸出手,握住那根曾经带给他无数快感的柱体,轻轻的套弄。

''真的可以了''感受到中岛一瞬间的紧绷的山田又重复一次。

''碰''一声轻响,山田被中岛翻了过去。脚尖微微的碰到地板,腰身往下凹陷,显得屁股又翘又挺。

身後的硬物紧紧贴着臀缝摩擦,顶端慢慢的挤进山田体内。

即使经过充分扩张,硬物的粗度跟手指还是无法比较的。肠道被撑开的痛楚让山田不自觉闷哼出声,但是和爱人紧紧相连的满足感却是无可比拟的。

一开始进入的过程是艰辛的,中岛不停的亲吻山田,在胸前揉弄,试图减少被进入的痛苦。

在全部的东西都埋进去後,两个人都松了一口气。

山田稍微适应後,中岛开始浅浅的进出。紧致的肠道挤压着埋在山田体内的硬物,嫩肉不停地给吸附性器,只要略为摇动腰时就能感受到那强大的吸力。

确认山田感受到快感後,中岛就开始加快自己的速度,使山田不停发出细碎的呻吟。

''嗯哼....啊.....慢一点...''山田仰着脖子叫着,身後规律的撞击声响彻整个空间。中岛扶着山田的腰,狠命的律动,像是要把自己融入对方体内一样。

''可是里面太舒服了,我停不下来''湿湿的热气打在耳朵,速度持续加快,丝毫没有慢下的迹象。

快速抽插带来的快感让腿间的已经发泄过一次的东西又有抬头的趋势。山田被动的趴在桌上承受着中岛的给予,红肿不堪的两点不断隔着衣服和冰凉的石板磨擦。

''啊啊啊...那里不行''就在中岛撞击到那凸起後,山田高声尖叫,全身都像被电流通过,阴茎也完全立起,挺在台面和中岛之间的东西随着抽插的节奏摆动。

敏感点被不停的触碰,快感像是巨浪一般洗刷着大脑。异於平日的场所让他身上的每个细胞都处於亢奋的状态,脑袋像是坏掉一样,无法思考却又不能放空。

''嗯啊......''山田模模糊糊的撑起身子转头亲中岛,甜腻的呻吟不断的从他喉中溢出。

''啊''就在山田沉溺於这场性事带来的快感时时,给予他刺激的人却连着下身把他又翻了回来。

''啪丶啪''配合缓慢节奏的是中岛的大力侵入。中岛的动作很规律,每下都精准的用力在敏感点上。

被这不紧不慢的速度操弄的山田只觉得整个人都快坏掉了,肠道已经敏感无比,随便动几下都惹得他叫声连连,偏偏身上的人却不肯放过他。

中岛的唇舌在山田架在他肩膀的小腿上游移,微微转头用着充满狂野情欲的眼神注视着他。几缕被往後梳又掉下的零碎头发散落在光滑的额前,脸上则被投射出碎发和浓密睫毛的影子。

''喜欢吗?''

''啊....啊轻一点......啊啊''

话音落下不久,山田就发现中岛的动作停下了。他迷迷糊糊的瞪着湿润双眼疑惑的看向中岛,在视线还没完全对焦前就被抱了起来。

中岛托着山田的屁股往客厅走去,埋在山田下身的东西却没有离开。硬物随着走动而进到更深的地方,随着重力而自然下降的身体结结实实的挨住了每一下。

''嗯啊.....''呻吟声从厨房转移到客厅,短短十几步的距离对山田来说从来没有这麽漫长过。

''我....我不行了,你快点结束好吗...''山田被刺激的不行,声音带着沙哑的哭腔,头紧紧埋在中岛肩上。中岛抱住他,带着安抚意味的吻落在山田的脖子和肩膀。

''就快了,在忍一下''中岛加快了脚步快速来到了客厅沙发,抱着山田就坐了下去。

''啊...''山田挨住刚刚快速步伐所插入的每一下,还以跨坐在中岛身上的姿势承受了重击,他无力的趴在中岛肩上喘气哭道''就跟你说轻一点了...'',说完还不甘心的咬了中岛一口。

被咬了一口的中岛,只觉得爱人可爱极了,恨不得把对方直接锁在家里永远不放出门。

他亲吻着山田,一边上下缓缓运动自己的身体,认真享受和山田温存的时刻。

''嗯...好舒服..’’这种缓慢的性爱是山田最喜欢的一种,给予人足够的感觉,又可以让他保留一定的理智。

中岛轻轻咬着山田的喉结,感受温暖紧致的肠道裹着性器蠕动所带来的舒麻感觉。

这种速度的律动持续不久後,中岛就又忍不住了。虽然山田这种撒娇一般的放松姿态很吸引他,但是他还是更喜欢爱人被自己操的意乱情迷的样子。

律动的速度渐渐加快,本来逐渐变的温热的思绪又开始沸腾起来,反差过大的刺激让山田又有射精的冲动。

他整个人像是在巨浪中颠波的小船,随着中岛的动作上上下下。

''真的不行了,你在不结束我就...不...啊,不管你了''山田最後四个字几乎是尖叫出来的。

''你动几下好吗,真的快了''中岛扶着山田的腰把他举起,让他可以在自己身上起伏。

只想赶快让中岛结束一切的山田只好撑起无力发软的双腿,勉强把自己抬离中岛身上。

双腿支撑不住缓缓向下的动作,每一下都有些用力的坐下去,中岛还会趁机挺起硬到不行的下身让东西进入的力道更大更深。

''啊啊..不行了...太.太深了''

山田努力了几下後就放弃了,整个人失神的瘫在中岛身上。

''我动了,你说好会快一点的''山田埋在中岛胸前闷闷说道。

中岛终於开始了最後一轮冲刺。

''啊....又,又要射了...''每一下都那麽的准确。铺天盖地的快感彷佛要把他吞没一样,後面的人却还在增加力度和频率。

''等我''中岛在山田要射时伸手握住山田的阴茎,控制住他的高潮,抽插的速度不停加快。

''啊啊啊啊啊啊''

''嗯''中岛又用力的撞击了最後几下,闷哼一声,终於在山田体内释放出来。同时射精和被射精的快感让山田颤栗过後久久无法回神,只能靠在中岛身上。

中岛捧起山田的脸在他嘴唇上亲了一口,说:

''我爱你''

山田只能有气无力地瞪中岛一眼。

''我也是啦''


End file.
